What I Want
by chibi-abi
Summary: People often think that what Haruno Sakura wanted most of all for Valentine’s Day was to go out with her precious Sasukekun. Very few people know what Uzumaki Naruto wanted for Valentine’s Day... oneshot. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Author's Note: **Back from the long run of college. I decided to start again with a small one-shot for Valentine's Day. Hehe. Happy Valentine's Day, guys. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, enough said.

-0-0-0-0-

**What I Want**

-0-0-0-0-

People often think that what Haruno Sakura wanted most of all for Valentine's Day was to go out with her precious Sasuke-kun. Of course, she wasn't the only one hoping for a date, thousands of other girls wanted that too. But, she had the biggest chance, considering that she is a part of Team 7 and is the only girl Uchiha Sasuke would allow near him.

However, Haruno Sakura did not want anything like that anymore. If she were her twelve-year old self, asking a date from Sasuke-_kun_ would be something crucial to her, like the air she breathes, and even more so on the day of hearts. But Haruno Sakura was not twelve anymore. She was a strong woman of twenty years, renowned throughout the Fire and Wind countries for her amazing strength and medical expertise.

She didn't need to be saved and protected.

She didn't need to go and have a date with Konoha's resident heartthrob.

Well, that, and, due to all the work, she had forgotten about the holiday.

-0-0-0-0-

Very few people know what Uzumaki Naruto wanted for Valentine's Day, granted that he did know it _was_ a holiday. Nobody tried to ask him and nobody seemed to care. He would stare at the calendar posted on his dirty wall filled with chakra burns and embedded kunai, almost frying his near nonexistent brain cells.

But of course, being the most unpredictable ninja, and probably the stupidest, but with the biggest heart, he would remember that Valentine's Day was a time where he could be sweet to someone without getting punished for it.

And he would punch the air and scream, "Dattebayo!!"

Frankly, everyone knows how much he admired his precious Sakura-chan and everyone knows about her aversion to the loud blonde. But everyone also knows how close the two have become ever since _the_ fateful coughSasukecough event.

Uzumaki Naruto did not want _one_ thing for Valentine's Day. He wanted a lot of things, like kicking someone's coughSasukecough sorry ass to kingdom come, becoming Hokage, and finally winning dear Sakura-chan's heart.

But then, of course, due to his overworked brain cells and even at twenty, Naruto forgets that Valentine's Day is today and not next week.

-0-0-0-0-

"Sakura-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" Naruto would shout, holding out a bouquet of roses to the woman who was clearly busy with her paperwork. She would look up at him, clear green eyes scrutinizing his appearance. She would smile softly…

"You idiot, Valentine's Day was last week." She would scold. He would scrunch his eyebrows together. Sakura would start counting. Three… Two… One…

"WHAT?!"

She would nod slightly. And he would run around her office, shouting apologies and whatnot, like how Rock Lee would when he got started on one's undying youth. She would put a hand out. Naruto would stop.

"Well… aren't you?" She would ask nicely. He would stare at her palm. Sakura would raise an eyebrow and would repeat her question. And Naruto would get it and he would grin.

"Here. Belated Happy Valentine's Day, then." He would hand her the bouquet and she would immediately bring out the glass vase that Ino gave her six years ago ever since this routine of theirs started. She would put the flowers in, sniff it a bit, and then smile again softly…

"Thank you, Naruto."

And he would grin.

-0-0-0-0-

People often think that what Sakura wanted for Valentine's Day was her Sasuke-kun. Of course, since he was now back and up and running, looking for a bearer of his children, people expected them to get hitched.

After all, Sakura was on Team 7, when it still existed, and, after six years, is still the only woman allowed near him. But then, Sakura had grown up and didn't need anything from him anymore.

Very few people know what Uzumaki Naruto wanted for Valentine's Day now. After all, he had gotten things he wanted in the past and his people did not know of what more he could ask for.

Then again, not too many people know the real Uzumaki Naruto and that for Valentine's Day, the only thing he wanted was to forget.

-0-0-0-0-

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura-chan!" Naruto would shout, bursting into the woman's office with a bouquet of roses. She would look up at him, her twinkling emerald eyes scrutinizing his appearance. She would smile softly…

"You idiot, you're always a week late." She would scold and stand up, taking off her white coat. He would grin and hold the bouquet out to her again, which she would take and put in her special vase.

"You know why I'm always late."

She would nod slightly. And he would take her hand. And she would hear a voice she had heard only for the past three years…

"Happy Valentine's Day, okaa-chan!"

And her son would toddle up to her and hand her a rose, his eyes shining and his smile wide. She would thank him and kiss him on the cheek. She would pick him up and hug him as he played with her silky strawberry locks as her husband, the Hokage, looked on. She turned to him…

"He's gonna grow up thinking that Valentine's Day is a week later than it is."

"It's tradition, Sakura-chan. It's _ours._ And it will be his."

And they would walk out the door together and she would whisper softly…

"Thank you, Naruto."

And he would grin.

-0-0-0-0-

Maybe I never knew what I wanted on that special day.

But maybe you knew what I wanted since day one.

_Thank you._

_Fin._

-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, I'm not meant to write sappy romantic love stories but I just can't help it! Hope you guys enjoyed! And please read my other stories!!

Give Mr. Review Button some lovin! Click him! Thanks!


End file.
